Sun flower shaped pancakes
by katie88chick
Summary: Mathew is a quiet kind of guy and likes his peace and quiet but what happens if a bone chilling Russian noticed you? Well for Mathew has Ivan has decided to 'mysteriously' become his best friend but for what reasons, bad summary I know but check it out and r&r.
1. Chapter 1

**I must admit I like Ruscan and Prucan but there is nearly nowhere enough Ruscan for my liking...tell me what you think of it and don't be afraid to review ~(^U^)~**

The Canadian let out a long sigh as he saw his cousin and his two other friends coming towards him. There were only ever three reasons why they bothered him, 'help' with homework, money and being entertainment. Sure his cousin peeved him off but he was family.

Mathew pretended he didn't seem them coming towards and went back to day dreaming about new exotic pancake recipes. Pancakes, maple syrup and Kumajirou or whatever his name was the only few things he could rely on.

"Mathieu, how is my favori cousin been?" Francis exclaims bringing Mathew into a tightening death hug.

"C-cant breath" he manages to whisper shouts out. Francis lets go and beams a creepy smile at him. "What is what you want?"

"Aw petit Mathieu why can't a have reason to check up on my favori cousin been?" Mathew gives him a deadpanned look "What? I just want to catch up with you; come to my place for drinks tonight and I'll drive you there to"

"N-no Francis I-I already have plans" it was somewhat true as he had planned to watch movies and tonight's hockey game with Kuma.

"Couche, couche Mathieu; don't be such a lâche" his tone told him he had no choice but to go.

"Fine" he huffs out as if he had a choice. He notices Francis 'Ohonhonhon' laugh with Gilbert's 'kesesese'. Antonio just smiles oblivious to his friend's creepy behaviour.

Well it looks like Mathew is going in for a world of hut with those morons tonight. Mathew guessed it was for entertainment by the sounds of them not finding anyone to get laid with. The bell rang cutting short of his thoughts of the horrors that most likely awaited him tonight. He loved his cousin but there was so much he could stand of him.

Mathew felt he was pretty invisible to everyone. Even his own brother would forget about him being in the same room and greet again only to forget about him seconds later. There was nothing special about him and he also just seemed to blend in all too easy. He really didn't mind not being noticed and despite it all quite enjoyed the peace of it.  
***

Finally it was his last class today though he didn't want it to end because when class ended it meant being stuck with Francis and missing his hockey game. Suddenly a dangerous aura and a chilling breathe blowing onto his ear.

"Matvey right?" a thick Russian accent asks.

"Y-yes" he freezes in fear.

"Do you know the answer for question twenty; I can't seem to get past it"

"Ah y-yes I d-do it is 33xᶾ" he manages to whisper out. The teacher sends a warning glare to shut up.

"Spasibo Matvey-"

The teacher quickly interrupts the conversation "Ivan and uh um Mathew detention after school" Mr Edelstein snaps.

Mr Edelstein is infamously known for being a tough ass and his strict nature. He doesn't stand for anyone talking in his class even the mighty fearful Ivan. At least the teacher cares about you education and is somewhat decent.

Mathew felt some relief for detention because that means no Francis but he would stuck with Ivan! He felt the teacher's stare along with Ivan staring as well. Mathew tries to concertante on his school work but fails with the two of staring at him. Oh maple, Francis will be furious with him and so will his parents. Alfred is the trouble maker in the family but now their well-mannered son getting a detention won't go unpunished. Terrible thoughts start to surge about the high possibility of them banning him from pancakes and maple syrup for a month.

He tried to refuse the thoughts of his parents being so cruel to take away those things from him. His parents would surely be upset but not upset enough to take pancakes and maple syrup? Oh how he would have to sneak out to Mickey D's of a morning just to get pancakes that are actually warm. Oh god those processed pancakes would never satisfy him let alone the crappy cheap fake maple syrup. He wouldn't be able to cope at all without his daily pancakes and maple syrup.

A detention slip lands on his desk; on instinct he looks up to meet Mr Edelstein's disapproving look. Soon after the bell rings and the others all race out besides Ivan and Mathew awaiting the teacher's order.

"Go to detention now" the teacher commands with a slight snobbish tone. Mathew nods in reply and grabs his bag with his detention slip in the other hand.

To be completely honest this is the first time Mathew had to ever go to detention. Anxiety and dread starts to feel his body at the possibilities of what could happen in detention. His phone starts to vibrate and whips out it to answer the call.

"Mathieu you haven't forgotten about tonight, right?" Francis threatens.

"N-no it is um ah-h I kinda after school detention" he cringes ready for the blow

"What! Non Mathieu, why my favori cousin? How can this be possible?" he cries dramatically.

"I'll talk to you later" he hangs up on Francis and turns off his phone making sure he can't get him into trouble in detention.

As the view of the detention door comes into view he lets out a defeated sigh. He hesitantly grabs the door knob and twists it open; peering in nervously. The detention teacher opens up his hand waiting for him hand over the detention slip. He quickly shuts the door and hands the slip over.

"Take a seat" he does as ordered.

The room has around thirty desks all in nice neat lines with the back of the class room being heavily populated with the other detention bound students. The most reasonable and safest place for him seemed to be the second row. He takes the desk right next to the window to keep him occupied for the duration of detention.

The detention room's door opens revealing Ivan and hands over the slips as well. Ivan scans the room until his eyes land on Mathew and Ivan gives him a bone chilling childish smile. He heads right over to Mathew and sits right down next to him. The smell of cologne and vodka swirls into Mathew's nose.

_What the maple have I got myself in?_ Mathew questions himself. The whole time in detention Ivan's smile doesn't falter once nor does his stare on Mathew.

**I really would love it if you could review :D**

***Russia comes out of nowhere "why wouldn't they want to review" casually grabs out the metal pipe.  
"We don't threaten the readers Russia" **

"**I am not threatening I am merely suggesting they should review" a slow scary smile appears on his face**

***smacks my forehead and shakes head at Russia. **

**TRANSLATIONS  
Petit=small  
Favori=favourite  
couche=lie  
Spasibo=thanks  
(correct me if wrong) **


	2. Chapter 2

**It is going to be Ruscan ~(^=^)~ hope you enjoy the second chapter! (also don't forget to review…)**

By the time detention had finished it was already evening and had missed five calls from his brother. This is not how Mathew pictured how he would spend his Friday night.

He didn't really want to explain to his brother why he couldn't answer the phone or reply back to him. He probably couldn't get a ride either knowing Al would be off somewhere with Arthur too busy to come and get him. And wondering the streets would be exhausting since it is no simple easy walk back home and being out energy just to face a scolding at home won't be fun.

It was now or never if he was going to make it back home. Mathew thought about lying to his parents but guilt ate him right out of the thought. How he wished he could stop time and never have to face the consequences of his parents.

A hand abruptly clamps right down on Mathew's shoulder stopping him in his tracks. The grip is painfully purpose in order to make sure he won't run. The person turns him around and Mathew faces a childish evil smiling Ivan. _Oh maple what happens if he blames for getting him into detention? _Mathew frantically thinks.

"Comrade Matvey if you don't have a ride this evening how about I take you home?" it wasn't a question but a command.

"T-thank you b-but I don't want to be a bother" he waves one hand frantically and nervously laughs. He can at least try to get away from the junior but it doesn't seem that will be happening.

"Of course not" with that the Russian grabs his arm and drags him out of the building. He continues dragging him out to the parking lot in front of a motor cycle.

"Matvey where do you live so I can take you home" he demands yet again in a childish manner. Mathew whispers out the address and Ivan smiles at him. "Hop on"

Ivan straddles the bike with grace and care; Mathew reluctantly sits on the bike and awkwardly grabs hold of Ivan's shoulders.

"Wrap your arms around my waist if you don't want to fall Matvey" Mathew quickly wraps his arms around his waist.

As soon as Mathew wraps his arms around his waist they are speeding out of the parking lot. Mathew tightens his grip on Ivan and can the vibrations of laughter coming from Ivan. Of course the Russian was crazy and dangerous but at least he knew what he was doing.

Ivan had fun speeding in front of the cars and earning insults as if they were compliments. Sooner or later he managed to get Mathew to his home after a few (many) wrong turns. At this Mathew believed would have gotten here quicker if he just walked and somehow manage to refuse the Russian.

As they pulled up in the drive way he noticed that there was another car in here besides his parents which sadly happened to be Francis car. Well this meant he didn't get to escape his cousin after all; oh maple Francis and parents' combo with a side dish of Alfred. Well if he didn't think he was screwed well certainly was and not even in the good way.

He got off the motorcycle and to his surprise Ivan got off as well; the surprise must've been obvious because I van simply said "at least let me walk you to the door"

For some reason that scared him even more; maple only knows what that guy had in store in for him. The house was a classical simple two story buildings tall; it almost seemed if it was pulled out of a movie set with how well the garden was kept as well. Though Ivan noticed there was something missing from it that made it seem homely he couldn't place his finger on; the problem was it was too perfect. Mathew opened up the door hesitantly and to be instantly bombarded by his parents and Francis.

"Where have you been Matthew? We were worried sick and Francis said that you somehow got detention; how is that possible?" his mother exclaimed expressing her worries with wide wild hand gestures.

"It was my pridirat'sya; I am sorry to trouble you. Matvey had no one else to drive him home so I did; but I am not very good directions" Ivan seemed to be (if possible) normal. This only added more fear for the Canadian.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't notice you there before; thank you for driving my son home. Come in please at least I can do if offer you a cup of a coffee for your troubles" Mathew thought that maybe if his mother had lost it letting this crazy person in; then again she thought Francis and his friends were very nice people. Francis face constricted into confusion and then morphed into fear of realisation of what his auntie had just said.

"No troubles at all, he is good friend da. Couldn't abandon a friend in need" Mathew felt as if his eyebrows were shot off into space with this amount of confusion and surprise.

"Mattie why didn't you tell me you had such a nice friend!" his mother gave him a disapproving look but suddenly changed to a happy one "Well I insist you come inside now"

_Holy maple, what the hell is going on? _He didn't dare speak his mind because the Russian made his mother forget about the detention but there was a line and Ivan had stepped over it. Ivan has been known to be incredibly deadly and skilled; also has managed to make Gilbert shut up without a complaint. Mathew wasn't going to mess with someone this bad because knowing him so far he wouldn't want any disagreements.

Though what struck the Canadian most was how Ivan said they were friends; they haven't spoken before until today. He wanted to know what the Russian was trying to gain off him because people simply didn't want to be 'best friends for life' with him. Ivan seemed to be a hard character to read and his motives to; because Mathew couldn't come up with the slightest idea what he could gain from him.

"Da I will; thank you for inviting me in" his smile wasn't the same creepy one; it almost seemed that Ivan had completely transformed or replaced by an alien.

Ivan kept on glancing at Mathew and gave him a smile he gave his mother. For some reason that made Mathew's inside felt weird, he took the feeling for fear.

Mathew and Ivan stepped inside. Mathew simply shook off his brown boots and watched Ivan neatly took of his dark tanned leather boots. Ivan simply followed Mathew in silence which seemed to put the Canadian more on edge. They made it into the lounge room with Mathew claiming the love seat then with Ivan sitting right next to him. The TV was already on and on the hockey game. At least one thing that was normal tonight.

"I am sorry I didn't quite catch your name there" Mathew's dad asks.

"I am Ivan, da" he introduced himself with grace. Ivan shook the out extended hand of Mathew dad's hand.  
"What a nice young respectful man; I am glad my son actually has a friend" he seemed just as ecstatic his wife.

A flash of white fur suddenly appeared in front of Mathew. He looked down to see Kumaj giving him a pleading look for food.

"Fine I'll feed you though didn't I but extra kibble in your bowel this morning?" he gives the human a sideways look.

He gets up and enters the kitchen to find the dog's bowel completely empty. Mathew opens up the fridge and grab holds of some fish. For some reason the dog absolutely loves fish as if he was a polar bear. He chucks the fish into the bowel with ease with years of practice.

"Mathieu explain to moi why you are friends with Ivan!" Francis whisper shouts waving his arms around. It almost sounded as if Francis doubted him so much to make friends on his own until he realised that Francis did doubt him that much.

"L-look-"

"Da we are good friends Francis, don't harass Matvey" Ivan somehow manage to appear out of nowhere.

Francis gives the Russian a sceptical look but decides not to question it with the promise of death glare. Of course it only confused the Canadian even more; to put it simply who wouldn't be confused if one of the scariest people alive (even scarier than Chuck Norris) in your kitchen declaring your friend for the world like some crazy lover.

Instead of asking what the maple was going on he just grabbed out a soda and walked back to the lounge room to watch rest of the hockey match. Mathew started to get really peeved off at what Francis was suggesting; he couldn't possibly have any friends. He also was starting to get annoyed at how Francis was being so god damn snobbish about everything he said. The worst of it he was talking through the god damn hockey game! Something inside Mathew snapped, it was the last straw.

"SHUT UP, Francis shut your trap while I am watching the god forsaken hockey match! Have you ever considered SOME people have better things to do then listening about how you fucked some girl or guy with a slightly off eye lash!" Mathew screamed out sending an incredibly menacing glare.

The French opened his mouth up but no sound came out; he repeated to do the same thing over looking like a gold fish. The Russian looked at Mathew in an approving way and watched the hockey game with him (with Francis still being a fish). Mathew sneaked a glance at Ivan to see an intense face watching the hockey; something about that made the Canadian feel that maybe he wasn't so bad; didn't make him any less scary of course.

**So I hoped you guys liked this chapter, don't worry things will soon start making sense in later chapters. Feel free to review :D **

**France pops out of nowhere "Hmm but everyone wants to know about my private life or at least be in~" sends flirtous wink. **

"**Not everyone does, and please refrain from here" kindly suggests. **

"**Ohonhonhon it sounds like your jealous~ don't worry-" **

**Knocks him out cold whilst borrowing one of Canada's hockey sticks. **

**Translations:  
pridirat'sya=fault  
moi=me  
da=yes  
(correct me if wrong) **


End file.
